


Holding Onto Forever

by Chocolatequeen



Series: Romantic Transferences [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Reunions, Romance, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen
Summary: After years apart, neither the Doctor nor Rose are inclined to let each other go.





	Holding Onto Forever

Consciousness stole over Rose softly, like a warm glow slowly getting brighter behind her eyelids. The novelty of easing into wakefulness was enough to wake her up; she hadn’t had a lazy morning in bed in years. Her life was a series of alarms and appointments, all designed to get herself home.

Her eyes blinked open, and all the air rushed out of her lungs. Now that she could see the TARDIS walls and the two sets of clothes scattered on the floor, she knew the sensation of a tall, masculine body spooning her was not her dream lingering.

Yesterday’s jump had finally worked. The details flooded her mind—Legilo and the strange purple aliens, the birthday party they’d insisted on throwing for her, hearing the Doctor’s voice call her name while she helped them set up. 

That was why there was no alarm, no 8:00 A.M. meeting with the dimension cannon team. She was already home.

The arms around her waist tightened, and soft lips kissed her neck. _Yes, you are,_ the Doctor whispered in her mind. _And I’m never letting you go again._

Tears sprang to Rose’s eyes when she felt his fervent promise. This moment was more solemn than their wedding. His vow then had almost been glib—“Oh, forever of course.” But this…

Rose shook her head slightly and rolled onto her back. The Doctor propped himself up with one hand supporting his head. The other rested on Rose’s stomach, and he stroked the sensitive skin there while he waited for her to speak.

She lifted a hand and brushed her knuckles over his cheekbone. “My Doctor.” The burst of pleasure that endearment gave the Doctor distracted her for a moment, and she closed her eyes until she found her train of thought.

 _Ah._ She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. “It took me five years to get home to you, love.” With a telepathic caress, she soothed the guilt and grief those words sparked. “If anyone’s going to be holding on for dear life now that I’m home, it’s me.”

The Doctor chuckled and bent down to brush his nose against hers. “Why don’t we hold on to each other?”

His husky voice and the feeling of his breath against her lips sent a shiver down Rose’s spine. She stretched up to kiss him, and even the gentle caress of a good morning kiss made her dizzy with happiness. Of all the intimacy they’d shared, the simple pleasure of kissing her husband had been the one she’d missed the most. As she ran her hands through his hair and made him groan with a scrape of her nails over his scalp, she knew she’d never take the privilege for granted again.

The Doctor hummed in agreement, then traced a light pattern on her bare back before pulling her closer. When he turned his head just slightly, allowing the kiss to deepen, Rose focused on the rediscovered pleasure of being in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be adding to this series again, and since it's been almost a year since I wrote anything for it, I wanted to refresh people's memories. Also, this is your heads up. The plan includes kids, so if that's not your thing, this is where the story ends for you.


End file.
